1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to techniques for reducing/preventing the tendency of the pick-up head in a suction-type article dispensing machine from adhering to the bottom of an article storage bin in the event that the pick-up head tries to retrieve another article after the last article has already been dispensed.
2. Background Information and Description of the Related Art
My earlier published prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,240,139 and one of my more recent patent publications, such as WO 01/95276 A3 (entitled Method And Apparatus For Positioning An Article Handling Device, or US Patent Publication 2003/0063969 having the same title, disclose automatic vending machines which use a robotically controlled vacuum (sometimes referred to as suction) hose, in order to retrieve and dispense the articles stored in stacks in aligned bins.
With such an article dispensing arrangement, it is possible that in the event of a malfunction, the article pick-up head at the end of the vacuum hose may actually contact and then adhere to the bottom of an article storing bin. It would be desirable to provide modifications to the bottom of an article storage bin so as to reduce/prevent the pick-up head in a suction-type article dispensing machine from adhering to the bottom of the bin after the last article has been dispensed.